Thanksgiving
by da-lemonlollipop
Summary: A Stony Thanksgiving special.


Steve was standing in front of the mirror, fixing his old military uniform. It was Thanksgiving and SHIELD organized a Thanksgiving dinner for its employees and their families. Of course, the Avengers team was also invited and Steve was really looking forward to it. It was his first Thanksgiving since he woke up in the 21st Century, but most importantly, it was his first Thanksgiving with Tony.

"Tony, are you ready?! We should be leaving now!" he shouted, so the brunet could hear him. He didn't hear any answer. "Tony?!" he tried again, going out from the bedroom to the living room. And Tony was there, sprawled on the couch, in his tank top and sweatpants, working on a tablet.

"Tony, get dressed," he crossed his arms looking at his boyfriend.  
"I'm dressed," came the answer.  
"You want to go like this? I don't get it Tony, when we go for a walk in the park you wear a suit, but when we are going for a Thanksgiving dinner, you want to wear this?" he frowned.  
"A Thanka-whata-what?" Tony frowned back, looking up from his tablet.  
"A Thanksgiving dinner, Tony!" Steve answered, getting a bit irritated.  
"Ohh, that stuff! Not going," he answered flatly, turning from his stomach to his back. Steve continued to look at him for a while with wide eyes. Because it was a _tradition_. And tradition was everything to Steve. But he already knew that Tony was difficult sometimes.

"Why?" he asked, sighing.  
"I don't celebrate Thanksgiving."  
"Why not?"  
"Because it's thanks - giving. And I'm a self-made man, I don't have anything to be thankful for," he shrugged. Steve huffed irritated. He knew that this will be a tough conversation.

"Any more holidays you don't celebrate and I should know about?"  
"I can tell you what I celebrate, the list will be much shorter," Tony smirked, sitting up, to look better at Steve. Captain sighed again and nodded his head.

"So, Halloween - because I get to throw eggs and toilet paper at people, and New Year - because I can get drunk. If I can't do either of those things during Thanksgiving or other cheesy holiday, I don't celebrate them. For you it is Thanksgiving, for me it's just another Thursday," he explained. Steve listened to him with a worried face. He didn't like Tony's way of thinking.

"What about Valentines Day?" Steve blurted, before he could bite his tongue. Wow, now that made him sound really pathetic. Tony blinked, observing as Steve's face slowly turned that cute pinkish color as every time he got embarrassed.  
"Maybe I'll make an exception for you," Tony said softly, but smirked the next second, to not let Steve think that he liked the idea of spending Valentines with him.

"Get dressed, we are going," Captain started firmly, when he felt that his face regained its normal color.  
"No," Tony answered, lying back on the couch. Steve huffed again. Somehow he knew that Tony will have a small rebellion and he had a back-up plan.

"Babe, I have a surprise for you if you will go," he teased.  
"I hate surprises."  
"You will love this one," that caught Tony's attention. He lifted his eyes and narrowed them suspiciously at Steve.

"Does it involve you in a bed?"  
"Maybe," Steve smiled. "Wear your suit and come with me to the dinner and you will find out." Tony kept looking at Steve for a while. Then he slowly stood up from the couch to get dressed.

"Good boy," Steve cooed, which just made Tony smile ironically.

_after the Thanksgiving dinner_

Tony didn't remember when was the last time he laughed so hard. And it was difficult, he couldn't laugh properly during the whole event and had to hold it in, just giggling softly from time to time, and now he was laughing so hard, that Steve had to hold him on their way back, to not let him fall to the floor. But Steve didn't mind that, he loved seeing Tony happy.

"Oh my God.. haha.. I just… haha.. How did you.." Tony could barely talk, making Steve laugh because of his babbling.  
"I told you, that you will love it," he smiled, holding his boyfriend closer as they sat on the couch. Tony started to finally calm down and smiled brightly at Steve.

"You're an evil man, Steven Rogers. How did you convince Thor to wear a turkey costume?"  
"I told him that it is a Midgardian tradition and you know how Thor is, he was happy to do that," Steve smiled and Tony started to laugh again.  
"And the way he devoured that turkey! It was turkey eating turkey!" Tony laughed more. Steve held him closer and kissed his cheek.

"I have another surprise for you," he whispered softly into Tony's ear. The brunet lifted his head with a hungry smile.  
"The one with you and the bed?"  
"Not exactly," Steve took his hand and went into the kitchen. Tony frowned. He would like more to go to the bedroom. Steve opened the fridge and gave Tony a pumpkin pie.

"I baked a pie for you," he smiled. Tony frowned more. Not that he didn't like pumpkin pie. He loved it, but..  
"But you don't like pumpkin pie. You like apple pie."  
"But you like pumpkin pie. So I baked you a one," Steve smiled more.

Tony was looking at the pie for a while. Steve baked him a pie he doesn't like, just because Tony likes it. And he didn't even want to go for a few hours with Steve to some stupid party. He really was selfish. Tony gently took the pie, as it was something valuable, because it was to him, and put it aside, wrapping himself around Steve as trying to hide in him. Steve recognized this hug - Tony rarely said that he was sorry, but this was a kind of hug which meant "_I'm sorry for being an ass, Steve, I don't deserve you, Steve, don't leave me, Steve_". Captain's eyes got softer and he wrapped his arms around the smaller man, stroking his hair.

"Babe, everything okay?"  
"Yeah. I just realized that I have one thing in my life I can be thankful for," Tony muttered into Steve's chest. Steve smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around him, rocking him gently.

"Happy Thanksgiving, sweetheart.." Tony snorted hearing that.  
"Yeah, whatever," he smiled, lifting himself up, to kiss Steve's lips.


End file.
